The disclosure relates to a semiconductor device that supplies a voltage to a USB (Universal Serial Bus) device, a control method of the semiconductor device, and a feeding system.
In recent years, many electronic devices such as personal computers, smartphones, and tablet terminals are equipped with USB (Universal Serial Bus) interfaces. These electronic devices can perform data communications with and can receive electric power supplied from other electronic devices through the USB interfaces.
In this respect, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-123673 shows a configuration in which electric power is supplied to a USB device.